El regalo
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Se acercaba peligrosamente mi cumpleaños, y no quería por nada del mundo, meterla a ella en mi mundo infernal. Pero no siempre sale las cosas como uno planea, y ella sería mi regalo, mi salvación.


******************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**El regalo**

**16 de Noviembre**

Otro día más. Debería estar bien, pero por alguna extraña razón, no me siento alegre. Desde que me levante me he sentido ida, más bien, distraída si se puede decir. Los profesores entraban, daban la clase, y se retiraban; yo sólo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos vagos. Quería ser la misma de siempre, la que era ingenua, que sólo hablaba estupideces, que sólo reía y tomaba té con pasteles. Lo último cortesía de Mugi-chan.

Pero no era así. Las cosas cambian con el tiempo, también las personas.

Hace un año, note que mis amigas y Sawa-chan habían cambiado un poco. No sé, las veía más maduras, pero yo trate seguir siendo la misma, aunque empecé a ser más discreta, y a controlar mi comportamiento infantil. Supongo que nada sirvió. No sé ni porque recuerdo aquello, no debería, me lastima; es un suicidio lento y agonizante. Mire hacia la venta, perdiéndome de nuevo en los recuerdos. No me importaban ya las clases.

_Era una mañana fría de invierno, el cielo estaba gris. Me alegre internamente por eso. Mire hacia mi escritorio, y estaba desordenado por la actividad del día anterior. No me dio el tiempo para arreglarlo, pues entre estudiar, hacer deberes y practicar un poco con la guitarra, perdí la noción del tiempo. Me senté al filo de la cama, con la mirada perdida. Había sido el peor año de mi vida, y eso que todavía ni acaba. _

_Mis padres se fueron de viaje hace una semana, y no regresarían sino hasta dentro de un mes más. Genial. No me molestaba, en serio. Sólo me fastidiaba y me incomodaba. Ese día empecé con el maldito pie izquierdo, y no supe ni porqué. Mi imouto entro al cuarto con la misma sonrisa de siempre, a decirme que el desayuno estaba listo. Gruñí fastidiada. No tenía hambre, no quería comer nada._

_Pero se había esmerado en hacerlo, así que salí por completo de la cama en dirección al comedor. Sólo tomaría el jugo y el pan tostado con mermelada de fresa. El café, pues que se joda. ¿Desde cuándo yo, Yui Hirasawa, decía malas palabras? Ah, sí. Desde que mis amigas me dejaron botada en el viaje al campamento que tuvimos. Me quede sola en casa, Ui había salido con Suzuki hacer algunas cosas. Supongo que será cosas de ellas, no me importa._

_Cogí a Gitah y me puse a tocar como si no hubiera mañana, cada nota que salía era triste, melancólica. No era las canciones de la banda, ya no me interesaba mucho. Seguí tocando, y cada vez más el sonido se iba profundizando en mi alma, y las lágrimas que había retenido, empezaron a fluir. Ya no quería seguir con la banda. Ya quería terminar la preparatoria y largarme a otro lado._

_¿Mi hermana? Que se las arregle sola. Ella puede, yo lo sé. El problema seré yo, porque ni un triste arroz sé hacer, pero supongo que ya me las he de arreglar. Pero algo me retenía en ese lugar, y no sabía que era. Todo era confuso en mi mente, en mi corazón. Desde que Azusa entro a la banda, empecé a tenerle cierto cariño, incluso me fui enamorando de ella cada día que pasaba. Era el opuesto a mí._

Pero ese día, yo tenía que haberme ido de viaje con ellas. Lo recuerdo.

_Estaba harta, fastidiada de todo. Mis amigas me dejaron botada, claro que me lo tenía merecido por no haberme despertado temprano, pero ni llamarme pudieron. Mi hermana había salido temprano con Suzuki, no sabía a qué hora volvería, por tanto, tendría que ver como mierda conseguía comida para comer. Y todavía no tomaba el desayuno. Tampoco quería, y como no había nadie, entonces sería mi secreto. _

_Me levante de la cama, vi mi maleta hecha, a Gitah en su estuche y tuve la loca idea de irme a otra ciudad, ¿Por qué no? Será divertido estar sola, alejada de la gente, y así podría pensar con más claridad en mis sentimientos. Me di una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans negros, camiseta azul con un estampado medio infantil –nota mental: cambiar mi guardarropa- y unos zapatos deportivos. Me puse las dos vinchas amarillas que siempre he usado, y salí de casa en dirección a una agencia de viaje._

_Antes había consultado con mi billetera y mi móvil. Todo en orden._

_Llegue, estaba vacío, cosa que agradecí internamente. Empecé a ver folletos de algunas ciudades al cual podría ir y pasar un rato en estas vacaciones. Había dos ciudades que me llamaron mucho la atención: Sendai y Yokohama. Me puse a leer detenidamente cada folleto, analizaba los pros y los contras de ir a cualquiera de esas dos ciudades. Sólo quería irme lejos de mi hogar. Quería ver si empezaba hacer una nueva vida lejos de todas, en especial de Azusa. _

_Ella me hacía daño._

_Yo era muy cariñosa con ella. La abrazaba cada que podía, pero su actitud fría para conmigo me provocaba que me planteara seriamente si ella era la indicada para mi, o no. Y lo que menos quería era pensar, pero con lo que paso ahora, estoy decidida a cualquier cosa, así el precio sea alto. Quería salir de esa burbuja que me asfixiaba, porque eso era lo que hacía: asfixiarme. _

_No lo pensé mucho, y me decidí por Sendai._

_Regrese a casa a coger la maleta, la guitarra, y salí de casa en dirección a la estación de tren. Me iba sin decir ni una palabra, sólo deje una nota a mi hermana diciendo que si necesitaba dinero, ya sabría donde encontrar. Ui asumiría que me fui para donde las chicas; las chicas asumirían que yo estaría en casa, flojeando como siempre y Ui preparándome la comida. Cuan equivocada estaban todas. Ese sería mi inicio de mi nueva vida. Sí señor._

Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando sentí la mano cálida de Azusa en mi rostro. Gire la cabeza para verla mejor, al hacerlo, me tope con la mirada de todas mis amigas. Había preocupación, lo sabía. Sólo moví la cabeza de forma negativa, queriendo decir que todo estaba bien. ¿Cómo es que ella llego a mi salón si es un año menor a mi? Tal vez sería una pregunta que nunca lograría saber su respuesta… o tal vez sí. Depende.

* * *

La campana había sonado. Era fin de clases, cosa que me daba la oportunidad para ir hasta el curso de Yui y hablar con ella. Durante todo este tiempo – un año, más exacto- ella se ha mostrado distante, fría y su mirada ya no era dulce y tierna como antes. Tal vez fui yo quien la cambio, quien la transformo en lo que ahora es. Pero había algo más, lo sabía. Pero no encontraba descifrar esa incógnita.

Cogí mi mochila, me la puse al hombro. Cogí mi guitarra y me la puse en el otro hombro. Salí de mi aula de clases en dirección al aula de clase de Yui. Cuando estaba delante de ella, le decía _Yui-Senpai _. Mi trato no había cambiado, pero ahora era yo quien quería apegarse a ella, pero no podía. Incluso hable con Ui, pero tampoco sabe la razón del porqué su hermana mayor cambio tan radicalmente.

Aún recuerdo como fue todo. Como fue que sucedió el encuentro entre nosotras, y el cambio de actitud de Yui. Era como si fuese ayer. Incluso, las hermanas Hirasawa se fueron de cachetadas, cosa rara en ellas, porque siempre eran amables y tranquilas, en especial Ui. Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Yui cambiara tanto? No lo entiendo.

Cuando llegue al salón, vi al resto de la banda recogiendo sus cosas, incluso estaba Nodoka-Senpai estaba recogiendo sus libros mientras miraba disimuladamente a Yui. Sin decir nada, entre al salón, camine en dirección donde estaba, y me quede parada observándola un rato. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano izquierda. Y en esa mano, estaba su tatuaje. Cerré los ojos. No quería demostrarme débil, o triste por la situación que pasa.

Es un año entero en el cual ninguna de nosotras ha podido romper el hielo de Yui. Y ella tampoco quiere hacerlo. De saludos, practica, no pasa. Ya no toma el té y los pasteles con nosotras, siempre es la excusa de: tengo cosas que hacer. Ella nunca había sido aplicada, pero todo cambio cuando nosotras nos fuimos al campamento en el verano del año anterior, y nunca llamamos a Yui. Era una lección para que aprendiera a ser más responsable. Se nos paso la mano, lo reconozco.

_El festival de Rock que se realizaría en Tokyo estaba en su punto y Sawa-sensei nos invito a ir. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que íbamos. Suspire. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía el motivo, pero algo me decía que ese día me llevaría la sorpresa del año. Reconozco que nos pasamos con Yui acerca del viaje, pero era por su bien. La tuvimos llamando, pero nunca respondió el móvil. En ese momento pensamos que se le descargo, y como era tan olvidadiza, no lo cargo. Cuan equivocada estábamos todas._

_Fuimos al primer escenario, donde se presentaría una banda de jazz. Estábamos todas, incluso nos habían acompañado Ui y Jun. Obviamente, Ui nunca supo que su hermana mayor nunca fue al campamento con nosotras. No entendía por qué mi corazón palpitaba tan fuertemente, como si quisiese salir. Mis manos empezaron a sudar, y por primera vez en mi corta vida, sentí miedo._

_—Azusa, ¿Cómo se comporto mi Onee-chan en el campamento? — esa pregunta nos desubico a todas las presentes._

_—¿De qué hablas, Ui? —preguntó Ritsu-senpai._

_—¿Ustedes no se fueron al campamento para practicar para el concierto? —Ui nos demostraba que estaba muy confundida._

_—Pues si… —respondí un poco incomoda. ¿Acaso…?_

_—¿Entonces?_

_—Yui no vino al campamento, Ui. Se quedo dormida como siempre. Pensamos que lo sabías —contesto Mio-senpai con seriedad._

_—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos como plato. Estaba sorprendida —¿Deben de estar de broma, no?_

_Todas negamos con la cabeza. _

_—¿De qué hablas, Ui? —pregunto Jun, un poco inquieta._

_—Pero ¿Cómo es posible? _

_—Ui-chan, ¿Qué está pasando? —como siempre, Mugi-senpai sacando su lado gentil y calmado._

_—Pues… mi hermana no paso en casa. Dejó una nota diciendo que estaba de viaje. S-supuse que estaba con ustedes._

_—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Ritsu-senpai y Mio-senpai exclamaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas como nosotras._

_—Aquí está la nota…_

_Cogí el papel y leí en voz alta:_

_Querida Imouto:_

_Estaré de viaje ensayando con Gitah, por favor no me llames al móvil. Lo tendré apagado durante mi estadía. Quiero concentrarme. Si necesitas algo, en el frasco de vidrio que esta encima del anaquel de la cocina hay dinero, puedes coger para tus necesidades, aunque dudo mucho que lo tomes. _

_Si llama los señores Hirasawa, dile que estas bien. Si es que llegan a preguntar por mí, respóndeles que estoy bien. Cuídate, imouto. Nos veremos dentro de un par de semanas. _

_Con amor,_

_Hirasawa Yui._

_Me sorprendió que tratase así a sus padres. Cuando la conocí, ella les decía papá y mamá, pero hora ¿Señores Hirasawa? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Mire a las chicas, a Sawa-sensei, y mire directamente a los ojos de mi amiga Ui. Esa nota confirmaba que Yui no había estado en casa, y revelaba que había apagado su móvil para que nadie la contactase. _

_—Pero ella no estuvo con nosotras… —dije quedamente._

_El sonido de los instrumentos empezó a motivar a la gente, que movían la cabeza, el cuerpo, o los brazos, todo en aprobación a lo que tocaba la banda. Tenía entendido que iba a tocar, en ese escenario, una banda de rock que provenía de Sendai. Decían que eran muy buenas, y que tocaban muy parecido a las Death Devil de Sawa-sensei y Norimi-sensei, cuando ambas pertenecieron al club de música ligera._

_—Chicas, conseguí puesto en la primera fila para ver tocar a BlackGuns. ¿Vamos? —Sawa-sensei siempre atenta a nosotras, y siempre dándonos lo mejor._

_Cuando estuvimos ubicabas en la primera fila, cerca del escenario, pude notar el movimiento de la colocación de los instrumento. Por un momento, me pareció ver a Gitah de Yui, pero moví la cabeza en señal de negación. No podía ser ella. ¿La cabeza hueca presentándose ahí? ¿Qué tocará: los pollitos dicen? Sonreí ante mi sarcasmo. Nodoka-sensei nos hablo de lo que paso en el verano, cuando nosotras estábamos en el campamento._

_—¿Saben algo? Cuando Yui regreso, la note diferente. Alejada de todos, incluso de Ui —ante la afirmación, Ui movió la cabeza confirmando todo._

_—Chicas, ¿Ustedes saben por qué Yui carga un guante en su mano izquierda? —pregunto Sawa-sensei con cierta intranquilidad._

_—Se le cayó la olla de agua hirviendo, y se fue quemando. El agua se rego sobre su mano —contesto Mio-senpai._

_—¿Qué? —otra vez, Ui se sorprendía._

_—¿De qué te sorprendes de tu hermana mayor, Ui? —pregunte con una leve molestia. Ui siempre defendiendo a su hermana._

_—Pues… Mi hermana sabe hervir agua, y algo de cocina básica. Dudo que se le haya caído. Además, ella ya no pasaba en casa, y come afuera. Yo era la cocinaba para nada porque ella llegaba diciendo que ya había almorzado. Un día que había salido, llego con el guante blanco. Quise ver que tenía en su mano, pero no se dejo. Dijo que se había lesionado, que ya se había curado y que todo estaba bien. _

_—¿Ah? _

_De verdad, todas estábamos confundidas. _

_Sawa-sensei fue muy amable al habernos invitado al festival de Rock, aunque Mio-senpai, Jun y yo no seamos tan fanáticas de ese género musical, como si lo es Ritsu-senpai. Mugi-senpai prefería otros géneros, aunque de vez en cuando escuchaba al grupo Duran Duran. Una vez escuche una de sus canciones, y me enamore. Mugi-senpai tiene buenos gustos musicales, al igual que Mio-senpai. De Ritsu-senpai no podría decir lo mismo, peor de Yui._

_ —Bienvenidos al festival de Rock que se realiza aquí en Tokyo —dijo un joven que no pasaría de los veinte años. Tenía el pelo castaño desteñido, corto. Era rockero por su vestimenta —Espero que la estéis pasando bien. Ahora me complace anunciar al grupo que ha revolucionado el mundo del rock aquí en Japón. Ellas son de Sendai, y de seguro ya han de haber escuchado más de una canción._

_Todas estábamos emocionadas. Pues es difícil de escuchar a mujeres que toquen rock, aunque no es imposible. Si hay grupos, incluso, a pesar de no gustarme ese género, admiro en cierta parte a Tarja Turunen. ¡Qué voz que tiene esa mujer! Aunque reconozco que la voz de Mio-senpai es dulce y tierna, me gusta escucharla. La gente se estaba impacientando porque el grupo no salía, hasta que de un momento a otro, se apagaron las luces y quedaron encendidas unos reflectores._

_—Y con ustedes jóvenes: BlackGuns —los gritos de los jóvenes no se hicieron esperar. El joven sonrió, espero a que se calmaran un poco —Les presentare a cada miembro de la banda, ¿les parecen bien?_

_El publico grito en señal de afirmación. Estaban enloquecidos. De seguro han escuchado a ese grupo, aunque yo o algunas de nosotras no lo hayamos hecho. El ambiente se estaba poniendo caliente, los chicos empezaban a saltar. No entiendo como a Sawa-sensei, Norimi-sensei y Ritsu-senpai les puede gustar esa clase de música. No les veo nada de gracia, tal vez sea porque me crie escuchando Jazz. _

_El joven volvió aparecer en el escenario._

_—Bien. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con la presentación de la baterista del grupo? —El publico exclamo—. En la batería tenemos a: Akane Takayama. En el teclado tenemos a: Aya Nakamura. En el bajo tenemos a: Haruna Izumi. En la segunda guitarra tenemos a: Kaori Mori._

_Cada una se presento. Eran hermosas, a su estilo, pero lo eran. Lo que me llamo la atención es que el presentador dijo: en la segunda guitarra, ¿se habrá equivocado? Cuando la gente se hubo calmado un poco, el presentador volvió a sonreír. Miro a su derecha e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, en afirmación._

_—Y con ustedes, la líder de la banda y primera guitarra: Yui Hirasawa._

_¿Qué cosa?_

_Ahí estaba, vestida como toda una rock star. No tenía puesto el guante, cosa que nos sorprendió. De verdad que ha cambiado. Tenía la mano izquierda levantada en lo alto con los cachos, símbolo del rock. Pero algo nos llamo la atención: tenía otra guitarra. No estaba usando a Gitah. Si no me equivocaba, la guitarra que tenía Yui era una 'The Fretless Wonder' negra en su totalidad. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_—Gracias por haber venido al festival del Rock —dijo. Pero no había ni rastro de sonrisa, estaba sería, y su mirada perdida —¿Qué tal si empezamos con una canción bien heavy? _

_Y no espero más. Hizo sonar los primeros acordes de la guitarra. La canción era Mobscene de Marilyn Manson. Luego le siguió Tainted Love y The Fight Song. Esto era demasiado para mí. Todas estábamos con la boca abierta, no podíamos creer que ella era Yui Hirasawa que conocíamos. Mire hacia mi izquierda, vi a Ui llorar. Voltee mi rostro para ver al resto de la banda, y todas tenían la misma expresión: ¿Quién era ella?_

_Luego vimos que estaban tocando otros covers de otros artistas como Metallica, Aerosmith, AC/DC. Yui tocaba cada vez más fuerte, cantaba con alma, pero no era la misma alma. Era un alma rota, llena de dolor. Cantaron algunas canciones más, pero no las reconocí, de seguro eran las canciones del grupo, propias de ellas. El publico gritaba eufórico, y uno que otro, gritaban el nombre de Yui. _

_Sin darme cuenta, estábamos detrás del escenario. Lo bueno de tener como mentora a una ex integrante de banda de rock como lo era Sawa-sensei. Vimos que los integrantes de la banda estaban bajando, y fue cuando nuestras miradas chocaron: Yui vs nosotras. Sus ojos denotaban fastidio, aparte que era fría y gélida. Ui se acerco a su hermana, sin dar tiempo de reacción, le dio una cachetada, dejándonos a todas impresionadas. _

_—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Ui estaba alterada._

_—No me vuelvas a tocar, Hirasawa-san —¿Cómo la llamo? _

_Ui alzo la mano para darle otra cachetada, pero esta vez Yui se la detuvo, y fue ella quien le dio una cachetada a su hermana. Sus palabras fueron frías y llenas de veneno._

_—Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar. No eres nada para mí, ni yo soy nada para ti. Anda, ve, quéjate ante tus padres, esos imbéciles que actúan sin un poquito de raciocinio en su cabeza. Anda, ve, y diles lo que te he hecho, para cuando venga a decirme algo, será tarde._

_—Yui…—llamó Mio-senpai, pero ella se había ido._

_—¿Ustedes son Houkago Tea Time, verdad? —nos pregunto una chica de cabellos rojizo, corto y mirada profunda. Asentimos —Escuchen, no debería decirles nada, pero sé que ustedes son buenas personas. Yui ha cambiado mucho desde que la conocimos, cuando ella fue de viaje a Sendai. Quisimos que volviera, pero fue imposible. Ella mato su parte inocente, y ahora es… bueno, ya se dieron cuenta de quién es ahora. _

_—Por favor, ayúdenla __—fue el susurro de la otra integrante. Se fueron._

_¿Por qué querían ellas que nosotras ayudemos a Yui? _

_¿Acaso…?_

Desperté de mis recuerdos cuando sentí la mano de Ritsu-senpai sobre la mía. Con su mirada pude entender que era lo que me preguntaba. Asentí con la cabeza. No sé en qué momento estábamos ya en el club, sentadas nosotras seis tomando té y pasteles. Ni supe tampoco porqué Yui estaba sentado en el puesto de Mio-senpai, frente a Ritsu-senpai. Volví a hundirme en los recuerdo.

_Estábamos todas reunidas en la casa de los Hirasawa. Tres días después del festival de Rock que se celebro en Tokyo. Pensé que Yui no estaría con nosotras, pero me equivoque. Se quedo en la reunión, aunque no compartió dialogo con ninguna de la banda, ni tampoco comía dulce o tomaba el té. Sólo estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida. Quería saber que fue lo que pasó para que cambiara tanto, quería saber porque los de la banda de ella nos pedían a nosotras que la ayudemos regresar a la antigua Yui._

_Vi su mano izquierda. No tenía el guante._

_—Yui-senpai… —la llame quedamente. Ella me miro, con esos ojos café oscuro, de mirada penetrante y distante —Etto… ¿Qué tiene en la mano izquierda?_

_Ella miro su mano. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro._

_—Es un tatuaje… —susurro. Apenas si la escuchamos. Ui tenía la mirada en el piso._

_Pose mi mano sobre la de ella, y la acaricie. Era espinas entrelazadas envolviendo la mano. Terminaba en el dedo anular. Retiro la mano, se levanto, y se fue. Como siempre lo hacía. Unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por mis ojos, pero estaba conteniéndome. Me dolía verla así. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo. Ella nunca decía nada, sólo vivía en su mundo. Encerrada en su caparazón._

_Mio-senpai me abrazo con ternura. Rompí a llorar en sus brazos._

* * *

Tenía es blazer abierto, me había deshecho del nudo del listón, los dos primeros botones de mi camisa estaban desabrochados, ya no tenía las vinchas que sujetaban mi flequillo. Si, había cambiado desde aquel día. Ya no sonreía, ya no abrazaba, ya no irradiaba alegría e inocencia. Había matado esa parte de mí, para siempre. Sin embargo, no deje la música. Se había convertido en mi escape del dolor que llevaba por dentro.

Tenía la mirada perdida, hundida en mis pensamientos. No sé porqué acepte venir al club, ni sé porqué dije sí cuando Tainaka me dijo que cambiara de puesto con Akiyama. Suspire. Sé que no me porte bien con Ui, pero es que tengo tanto dolor en mi alma, que sólo me gustaba gritar a los cuatro vientos lo primero que se cruzara por mi cabeza. Quería decirlo todo, quería ser escuchada, amada.

Miraba la ventana como si fuere lo único entretenido para mi, aunque en cierto modo, me relajaba y hacia que me perdiera de la realidad. Nadie me pregunto por qué actuaba así, y lo agradecí enormemente. Había tomado la decisión. Dolorosa, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, por mi bienestar mental y emocional. Tenía el brazo derecho puesto sobre el respaldar de la silla, y el izquierdo estaba sobre la mesa. Sólo me apetecía estar sola.

Metí mi mano izquierda en el bolsillo de mi blazer, y saque una caja de chicle Trident London cult mint. Saque una goma de mascar, y deje la caja sobre la mesa. Si ellas querían, que cogieran, me daba igual. De vez en cuando miraba por el rabillo de mis ojos a Nakano. Esa niña si que supo volverme loca. No negaría que estaba enamorada de ella, pero creo que esos sentimientos no son correspondidos. Suspire.

Estaba seria. Me sorprendió que no me dijera nada, ni haya cogido su guitarra para practicar. Sólo estaba ahí, sentada mirando a la nada. Igual que yo. No soporte más, me levante, cogí mi mochila y mi guitarra, me fui de aquel lugar. Quería caminar, pensar un poco las cosas. ¿Qué tanto se puede cambiar en meses o en años? No lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que yo no era igual a la de antes.

Iba caminando despacio, mirando el suelo, pensando en un montón de cosas. Sé que lo que pasó en el festival de Rock no fue del todo mi agrado. No debí haberle levantado la mano a Ui, ni haberle dicho aquellas palabras; pero ya estaba hecho, no podía retroceder el tiempo. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que me pasaba. Siempre había estado para mí, ayudándome, cuidándome, apoyándome; yo le pague con humillación y frialdad.

Llegue a casa. Que vacía suena esas palabras. Es sólo cuatro paredes y un techo. No hay calor de familia, ni tranquilidad. Sólo había soledad para mí. Ui evitaba toparse conmigo, con justa razón, me pregunto ¿ella sabe lo que realmente paso entre los Hirasawa y yo? ¿Sabe cuál fue la intención de ellos para conmigo? Moví la cabeza en forma negativa. ¡Qué va a saber! Nunca se lo dije, y parece que ellos tampoco.

O me estaré equivocando.

Recuerdo cuando llegue de Sendai, y ella me recibió muy cariñosa. Me alegraba eso de parte de ella, pero una llamada que recibió, hizo que su actitud para conmigo cambiara. Ya no era la hermana tierna y preocupada por su Onee-chan, ahora era alguien lejana a mí. A duras penas si hacia la comida y me ayudaba en una que otra cosa. Ya no venía a mi cuarto, ni charlábamos como antes. De seguro fueron ellos, los malditos bastardos de los Hirasawa.

Y eso fue, antes de que yo me alejara de ella y del resto.

Gruñí fastidiada.

Entre en la casa, estaba silenciosa como siempre. Agradecí que no hubiera nadie, porque la verdad, quería estar sola, hundida en mis pensamientos. No quería demostrar debilidad, ni dolor, no quería que los demás se comparecieran de mi. Subí lentamente al cuarto, y al entrar me quede de una sola pieza: estaba ordenado. Que yo recuerde, lo deje un poquito desordenado, porque salí al apuro para la preparatoria

No quería pensar. No quería recordar.

Deje mi guitarra en su sitio de siempre y la mochila al pie de mi cama. Me senté en el filo, hundiendo mi cabeza en mis manos. ¿Por qué demonios la gente actúa sin pensar? Cerré los ojos con furia, tratando de que mi mente no procesara imágenes: yo tocando con las chicas, el rostro alegre y tranquilo de Ui, el rostro de Azusa, los mejores momentos con la banda. No quería desmoronarme en esos momentos, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo, si los recuerdos invaden mi mente cada que puede?

¿Qué podía hacer yo, si estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi kouhai?

Me levante, me quite la ropa y me metí al baño. Tal vez el caer del agua sobre mi cuerpo me libere de tensiones… y de recuerdos. Tenía las manos apoyadas en la pared, la cabeza agachada, las lágrimas salían sin que pudiera detenerlas. Y de nuevos las imágenes. No pude aguantar y empecé a golpear, con mi mano derecha hecha puño, la pared.

Un golpe. Dos golpes. Tres golpes.

* * *

No entiendo cómo me deje convencer para venir al bar con las senpais. Mugi-senpai y su poder del convencimiento, ¿no? La ventaja de tener de amiga a Mugi-senpai. El bar es de ella, y pidió una mesa apartada sólo para nosotros. Era un reservado. Y nadie le iba a decir que no a Ojou-sama, ¿verdad? Sonreí ante las ideas locas que se asomaban por mi mente. Suspire. Yui se había vuelto a ir.

Y yo quería estar más tiempo con ella.

—Azusa, ¿estás bien? —pregunto Mio-senpai. La mire con tristeza, y me limite afirmar con la cabeza.

Al menos ella tenía a quien amar.

El día que fuimos al campamento a ensayar, una noche, mientras hacíamos fogata, Ritsu-senpai se paro quedando frente a Mio-senpai, mirándose. Simplemente se le declaro. Y ella acepto gustosa; ya estaba esperando ese día. Desde entonces andan juntas, y cuando Ritsu-senpai coge la mano de Mio-senpai con ternura, provoca más de un suspiro en el alumnado de la preparatoria. Y yo quería sentirme igual.

Porque amaba a Yui. Mi senpai.

—No debería ocultar tu tristeza, Azusa —me dijo Ritsu-senpai —. No eres la única que esta así. Nosotras también lo estamos.

—Gracias, Ritsu-senpai.

Me quede mirando a través de la ventana, pensando en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, de mi pensamiento irónico aquel día del festival de Rock que se realizo en Tokyo. ¿Hasta qué punto de la oscuridad está metida mi senpai? Quería descubrir que la motivo a meterse en ese mundo, porque no creo que sólo haya sido el hecho que nosotras la dejamos. Sin embargo, otra parte de mi me decía que no investigara más, que habría muchas sorpresas. Que no estaba lista.

—Perdón por llegar tarde… —voltee mi rostro y vi que estaban Ui y Jun, cogidas de la mano, paradas frente a la mesa.

Ritsu-senpai y Mio-senpai salieron del asiento, para darle paso a la pareja recién llegada. Luego se volvieron a sentar. Yo estaba sola frente a ellas, Mugi-senpai se había ido no sé a dónde, y la espera me estaba matando. Estábamos sumidas en un silencio profundo, nadie decía nada. Ni siquiera Ritsu-senpai hacia sus clásicas bromas. Supongo que también ha de extrañar a Yui. Ellas dos eran el alma del grupo. Le daba vida.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿verdad Houkago tea time? —Era la misma chica de aquella vez. La del pelo rojizo corto y mirada profunda.

—Así parece… ¿Qué quieres? —Ritsu-senpai cuando se ponía en plan de guardiana, lo hacía muy bien.

—Me llamo Kaori Mori, soy la segunda guitarrista de BlackGuns.

—Lo sabemos —el ambiente esta tenso. Entre Ritsu-senpai y Mori-san, no sabría decir cuál sería el resultado de este enfrentamiento.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —me pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Asentí. De seguro ella sabe algo.

Mi corazón palpitaba velozmente. Me debatía entre preguntar que sabía de Yui, o no. No sé si estoy preparada para escuchar historias.

—Siento la demora —se disculpo Mugi-senpai que venía tomada de la mano con Sawa-sensei. Luego vio a la invitada. Sonrió con educación —Veo que decidiste venir, Kaori-chan.

La nombrada sólo se encogió de hombros y asintió. ¿Para qué Ojou-sama nos pidió que viniéramos? ¿Será para tratar el tema de Yui? ¿No es acaso un tema perdido? Mire rápidamente a cada miembro que estaba en la mesa. Todas miraban con atención al miembro de la banda a la cual pertenecía Yui. La banda por la cual decidió dejar a Houkago Tea Time.

—Le agradezco su invitación, Ojou-sama —Mugi-senpai sólo sonrió como ella sabe hacerlo, pero su mirada denotaba otra cosa.

—¿Para que la invitaste a ella, Mugi? —Ritsu-senpai estaba molesta y no disimulaba su malestar.

—Porque ella tiene respuesta a nuestras preguntas, ¿no es verdad, Kaori-chan?

La nombraba asintió. Llego una camarera con nuestras bebidas. Cuatro cappuccino, un moccachino, un frappelate, y un té. Cortesía de la casa. En realidad, el bar era un bar-Restaurante. De día funcionaba como un restaurante cualquiera, y en la noche se convertía en un bar, pero en cuestión de bebidas, eso era todo el día. Sólo variaba la comida o los piqueos. Cuando se retiro la camarera, Mugi-senpai dejo de sonreír, y lanzo una mirada asesina a Mori-san.

—No me mires así, Ojou-sama —se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa Mori-san —. La verdad es que si acepte esto, es porque quiero ayudar a Yui…

—¿Ayudarla? ¿En serio estás hablando, o nos estás viendo la cara de cojudas? —Todas miramos a Ritsu-senpai asombradas, excepto Mugi-senpai y Mio-senpai.

Una risa vacía y hueca se escucho de parte de Mori-san.

—¿De verdad crees eso, Tainaka-san? —La miro retándola —Yui era mi ídolo. Aprendí a perfeccionar los trucos de la guitarra por ella, quería ser como ella. Pero cuando la conocí, en aquel viaje que ella hizo a Sendai y entro al club a tocar su guitarra, no había rastro de la guitarrista principal de Houkago Tea Time. Estaba vacía, perdida en su mundo. Era alguien frío de mirada gélida.

"Sólo hablaba cuando era necesario. Apenas terminaba de tocar, se sentaba en la barra a tomar. Un vaso de whisky, dos vasos, tres vasos, hasta que ya no daba. Yo la llevaba a mi departamento para que descansara. Una noche, después de tocar, nosotras nos acercamos para conversar, nunca le dijimos que nosotras admirábamos a su grupo. Pero ella se mostro distante, apenas y si dijo algo. Pero no perdimos la fe. A la semana siguiente, la encontramos en un parque tocando su guitarra, tenía los audífonos puestos."

Mori-san tomo un sorbo de su moccachino, y prosiguió con su relato.

—Ese día ella se asombro de vernos, pero no quería hablar. Le dijimos que necesitábamos a una guitarrista y vocalista para la banda, y que como estaba ahí, pues pensamos en hacerle una prueba para ver que tal iba. Acepto —sonrió con amargura —. Mientras estábamos en la casa de Haruna, probando y practicando, me acerque a ella a preguntarle porque había ido a Sendai y sólo me dijo: mi banda me abandono. Pero me lo tenía merecido. Ahora, sólo esperare a que ellas regresen del campamento para presentarles mi renuncia oficial. Me haré solista. Así… Así no molestaré a nadie.

"Me quede de una sola pieza cuando me conto aquello. Le dije que era imposible que la banda haya hecho eso, que tal vez lo hicieron por jugarle una broma; ella negó con la cabeza. Después de eso, tocamos juntas, nos gusto su estilo, a ella le gusto el nuestro y decidimos unirnos. Automáticamente se convirtió en nuestra líder."

—No puedo creer que haya dicho eso… —Ritsu-senpai estaba asombrada por el relato. Y triste.

—Y eso no fue lo peor…

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Kaori-chan? —pregunto Mugi-senpai con su habitual gentileza.

—El día de su cumpleaños, le mandamos un mensaje felicitándola. Ella sólo nos agradeció y dijo que se iba a dar un auto-regalo —Mori-san cerró los ojos, agacho la cabeza y se quedo unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Cuál fue su auto-regalo, Mori-san? —pregunto Ui, con una evidente preocupación.

Mori-san levanto la cabeza, la miro a Ui, luego a mí y por último al resto. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro.

—Perder su virginidad en una orgía… Y lo hizo.

* * *

La mano me temblaba levemente, los nudillos estaban hechos trizas. Y así me puse a tocar la guitarra. Ui, me mando un mensaje diciéndome que no vendría a casa, que se quedaría con Suzuki haciendo un proyecto. Desde ese día, ella me evita… y yo también. No tenía ganas de salir a trabajar, pero tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario, no reuniré la plata necesaria para irme a vivir sola.

Ya estaba en mi último año de preparatoria, pronto ingresaría a la universidad, y tendría que hacer mi vida, sola, aunque no lo quiera. Mire mi armario para ver que ropa me ponía, pero no había nada que me llamara la atención. Me acerque a la mesa donde tenía mi cuaderno, el mismo que me ha acompañado a todos lados y ha recibido tantas palabras de dolor, angustia y desesperación.

Sí, mi vida estaba hecha una mierda.

Vi el calendario. Estaba una fecha encerrada en un círculo.

Mi fecha. Mi cumpleaños.

Gruñí.

Todavía tengo el recuerdo vivo de lo que hice en mi cumpleaños, el año anterior. ¿Me arrepiento? No. Tome esa decisión y debía asumirla con responsabilidad. ¿Si me gusto? Bueno, sólo me gusto cuando se lo hice a otra mujer, y ella me devolvió el favor. Conocí el éxtasis. Conocí lo que era estar en la gloria, y al minuto estar en el infierno. Conocí emociones antes desconocidas para mí.

Pero no recordé lo que es amar… y ser amado.

Abrí el cuaderno, y cayó una foto. La misma que me tome con Azusa, tres meses antes de que me hicieran el chiste de dejarme botada en la ciudad. Me senté en la cama, con la foto en la mano. La miraba a ella: sus ojos café rojizo, su pelo negro cogido en dos coletas, su mirada viva y seria. Vi su amor. Pero era un imposible, yo lo sabía. Yo no soy para ella, no la merezco. Ella aún es pura, y yo… bueno, yo ya conocí el otro lado del sexo. El sexo salvaje y sádico. El que me recuerda que debo ser castigada.

Guarde la foto en mi cajón del escritorio, cogí de nuevo el cuaderno, y me puse a escribir.

**Ella**

Ella es la luz ante mis ojos,

La sonrisa que alegra mis días,

La serenidad que me tranquiliza,

La que hace latir mi corazón.

Ella, la mujer que yo ame por primera vez,

Mi luz, mi oscuridad,

Mi vida, mi muerte,

Ella, mi todo.

Ella que me enseño el mundo que yo no conocía,

La que me susurraba palabras de aliento,

La que se fue como una ladrona,

La que me robo el corazón.

Ella, la que juega conmigo,

La que me dice si, luego dice no,

La que hace que pierda la cabeza,

Que pierda los sentidos por verla a ella.

¡Mujer! ¿Qué me has hecho?

Has hechizado a esta mujer con tu encanto,

Has enamorado a esta mujer solitaria,

Pero así como le diste luz, también le diste muerte.

Ella, la mujer a quien yo quiero,

Ella, la mujer a quien yo necesito,

Ella, que sea mi luz,

La que me salve de este infierno.

Cerré mi cuaderno.

¿Desde cuándo me convertí en poetisa?

No escribiré tan bien como Mio, pero al menos hago el intento de expresar lo que siento. No quiero que nadie vea mi apreciado cuaderno de poesía. No quisiera que ella, precisamente, la mujer de que tanto hablo, lea lo que yo siento por ella. No soportaría ver cómo me rechaza. No quiero que nadie me confirme lo que ya sé, que estoy sola. El móvil me despierta de mi trance, ¿Quién demonios es?

"Yui. Ven al nuevo bar que queda en el centro. El encargado nos acepto que tocáramos aquí, nos pagara bien. Tú te llevas el 60%."

¿Cuánto es que piensan pagar porque nosotros toquemos ahí?

Que importa. Dinero es dinero, y la verdad, no quería salir a buscar en donde tocar. Con tanta cosa en mi cabeza, me despreocupe de buscar un bar donde tocar este fin de semana. Pero prometería no hacer lo mismo para el próximo. Cerré los ojos queriendo olvidar mi pesadilla. No quería recuerdos. Había un silencio total, y ni así pude relajarme; el baño tampoco ayudo. Creo que nada podrá sacarme del hoyo donde estoy metida.

Y no deseo que llegue mi cumpleaños.

Sé que cometeré otra locura. Me conozco.

A veces me da miedo esta nueva Yui Hirasawa. Porque no la puedo dominar, no puedo saber que piensa o que acciones va a tomar. Todo se sale de mi control. Pero tampoco quiero regresar a la antigua. Ella debió morir aquel día, y yo la complací, con una sonrisa perversa… y sádica. La vida es una maestra que le gusta joderte mucho; si eres fuerte, sales viva. Si no, camina al infierno.

"Estaré ahí en unos treinta minutos."

Y pulse el botón enviar. Con eso le decía que aceptaba el trabajo. Ese grupo me salvo un poco de la oscuridad en que estaba, pero aún así, seguía con la idea de hacerme de solista. Yo y mi guitarra. Pero también estaba la opción de hacerme poeta, y escribir libros sobre el tema. ¿Yui Hirasawa de escritora? Nadie se lo hubiese imaginado, ¿verdad? Ese papel le queda bien a Aki… Mio, quise decir. No quería llamarlas por el apellido, a pesar de todo, son mis amigas.

Y las quiero.

Me vestí con lo primero que salió del armario. No me iba a poner a elegir en ese momento. Quería dormir. Quería olvidar un momento el mundo, y pensar que estoy bien así, sola, sin nadie a mi alrededor; sin nadie que me lastime con sus humillaciones. Como lo hicieron los Hirasawa. Estoy más que segura, que ellos tuvieron que ver con que Ui se aleje de mí, la única que me daba cariño y preocupación. Aunque no debería olvidar al resto. Ellas lo hacían, a su manera, pero lo hacían.

—Hola, Yui —me saludo mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Nodoka.

—Hola, Nodoka. ¿Qué te traer por estos lugares?

—Vine a verte. Saber cómo estabas.

—Bien. Estoy de salida, Nodoka. Gomen.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Te parece si quedamos de acuerdo para vernos este fin de semana? Necesito hablar contigo.

Asentí automáticamente a su petición. Pero no quería hablar con ella. De seguro me va a dar sermones por mi comportamiento, y no quería enfrentarme a ello. No, todavía. Vi como se alejaba en dirección contraria a la que yo me iba a ir. Suspire. Iba a ser un fin de semana muy interesante. Y no estaba muy segura de que lo iba a disfrutar.

**24 noviembre**

_Perder su virginidad en una orgía… Y lo hizo._

Esa simple frase daba vueltas en mi cabeza. No sabía que pensar. ¿Por qué Yui? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Una sonrisa amarga apareció en mi rostro. Nosotras nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños por estar enfrascadas en el festival que se iba a desarrollar. Nunca entendimos porqué cambiaron de fecha y la hicieron a finales de noviembre, pero más culpa tuvimos nosotras por estar metidas ahí, y no darnos cuenta de que Yui nos estaba necesitando. ¡Maldita sea!

Quería llorar.

Repase mi cuarto arreglado, mirando lo que tenía. Vi el calendario, y ahí estaba, la fecha de cumpleaños de Yui encerrada en un circulo. Ya estábamos a tres días de su día, y yo no había salido a comprarle el regalo. Es más, ni siquiera sé que le puedo regalar. Preguntarle a Ui es perder el tiempo. Ella esta distante de su Onee-chan, y apenas pasan palabra. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue la reacción que tuvo cuando Mori-san pronuncio esa frase. Se notaba que estaba dolida.

¿Por qué habrá dicho que maldecía a los Hirasawa? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con Yui?

Deje el calendario sobre mi escritorio. Camine alrededor de mi habitación, estaba sola. Mis padres no me han confirmado si vendrían en estos días de su gira con el grupo de Jazz. Los admiro en cierto modo. Cuando se enteraron que Ritsu-senpai estaba saliendo con Mio-senpai, no objetaron nada. Sin embargo, una noche, mi madre subió al cuarto y tuvimos una charla. Madre e hija, conversando sobre el lesbianismo.

_—Hija… ¿Te sientes bien estando en el grupo de tu preparatoria?_

_—Claro, mamá. No tocan Jazz, pero me gusta la combinación de música que hacen ellas. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_—Tus dos amigas, Tainaka-san y Akiyama-san… bueno, ellas son pareja y…_

_Suspire._

_—Mamá —le dije mirando a los ojos —. Eso es decisión de ellas. El amor es así. Simplemente llega y ya. Nunca uno se da cuenta cuando está atrapado ahí… como yo —lo último, susurre bien bajito para que mamá no me escuche._

_—Entiendo. Y ¿ellas no hacen…?_

_—Claro que no mamá. ¿Por quién las tomas? Sólo se cogen de la mano, y cuando estamos en el club, a veces se dan un beso. Pero generalmente están sentadas tomando té y pasteles, conversando sobre ideas nuevas para la banda, o de música, o que canción vamos a usar cuando nos presentamos —me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia —lo que hagan después de clases y del club, es asunto de ellas._

_—Me has sorprendido con tu madurez, Azusa. Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así. _

_Sabía que mi madre estaba asombrada. Me encogí de nuevo de hombros, y no le di importancia. Me levante de la cama para ir a mi escritorio, tenía que hacer deberes. Pero una duda estaba carcomiendo mi ser, y ya que estábamos hablando de ese tema, decidí lanzarme con la pregunta:_

_—Mamá… —estaba de espaldas a ella, haciendo como que sacaba los cuadernos —¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que yo soy lesbiana?_

_—Azusa…_

_Me mordí el labio. Me gire para verla._

_—Lo siento, mamá. Sólo es una pregunta. Quería saber tu opinión. Si no estás lista para responderme o te sientes incomoda, no lo hagas. _

_Y el teléfono sonó, rompiendo el ambiente que se había formado._

Al final, nunca supe cual era su opinión.

Suspire.

Saque un cuaderno que tenía guardado. Lo abrí, y una foto cayó. Era una donde salíamos Yui y yo abrazadas. Como me cautivaron esos ojos café oscuro, de mirada dulce e inocente. Esa sonrisa casi angelical. Ahora, ya no tiene eso. Es otra Yui, una que yo no la conozco. Que me da miedo. Inconscientemente, me mordí el labio inferior. No sabía que pensar, o que hacer. Quería ayudarla, quería hablar con ella, pero no se podía. ¿O sí?

Y una idea loca se me vino a la cabeza.

Me quite la ropa de casa, me metí a la ducha, me di un rápido baño, me puse unos short negros, una camiseta de tiras, y unas sandalias. Cogí mi móvil, la billetera, las llaves de la casa, y salí en dirección al centro comercial. Yui toca rock, ¿verdad? Entonces, le deben gustar grupos de Rock, pero ¿Cuáles? Camine hasta la estación, mientras esperaba, podría llamarla. Sólo espero que me responda. El corazón latía a mil por hora, pensé que se me saldría en cualquier momento.

Cogí el móvil. Marque el número que tanto me lo sé. Y esperé.

—Hirasawa —era la voz de ella.

—Yui-senpai. Soy Azu-nyan…

—Ah. Dime, ¿Qué deseas, Nakano-san? —me llamo por mi apellido. Las lágrimas querían salir.

—Le llamaba para preguntarle qué tipo… —me acorde que Nodoka-senpai nos informo que no habría clases por la explosión que hubo en el laboratorio de química —. Era para avisarle que esta semana no va a ver clases por la explosión que hubo en el laboratorio de química. ¿Usted sabía eso?

—Ah. Algo escuche, pero no estaba segura. Gracias Nakano-san por avisarme. ¿Algo más?

—No. Que tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente

Y colgó.

No pude preguntarle.

Salí de la estación con la cabeza agachada. Al final, seguía siendo la misma. Camine, y camine, cuando alce la cabeza, estaba frente al centro comercial donde siempre solemos ir a tomar un helado o al local de música de Mugi-senpai. No perdería nada con entrar y mirar. Pero, ¿qué regalo le puedo dar? Mire la billetera y no tenía mucho. Me sentía triste, desorientada. Los días pasan, y llegara el momento en que no tendré nada que darle. A pesar de la propuesta que hizo Mugi-senpai en esa reunión, hace varios días.

—¿Azusa? —alguien me llamo. Levante la cabeza y estaba Mio-senpai cogida de la mano de Ritsu-senpai —¿Estás bien?

—Si…

—Deja de mentir, Azusa

—Ritsu-senpai…

—¿Qué paso, Azusa? —Mio-senpai estaba preocupada. Se deshizo del agarre de su novia y se sentó a mi lado. Me abrazo.

—Llame a Yui-senpai. Pero me respondió indiferente y me llamo por mi apellido. Quería saber que grupos de música rock le gustaba, pero me acobarde al último momento y sólo le informe que no habría clases por la explosión del laboratorio de química.

Y llore amargamente en brazos de Mio-senpai. Nuevamente.

—Baka Yui —susurro Ritsu-senpai.

—¿Qué viniste hacer acá? —me pregunto Mio-senpai con ternura.

—Pasear. Distraer la mente. Y ver si le compraba un regalo bonito a Yui-senpai. Además, dudo que ella quiera ir a la casa de Mugi-senpai el día de su cumpleaños.

Ritsu-senpai me cogió de la mano. Me levante, y me puse a lado de ella. Mio-senpai se puso al otro lado y entrelazo los dedos de ella con los de su novia. Las tres empezamos a caminar en silencio. Entramos a la tienda de música. Quería ver si había alguna guitarra nueva. Quería cambiar de aire, a pesar de que le tengo mucho cariño a mi Muttan.

Yo fui a la sección de guitarras. Mio-senpai fue a la de bajos y Ritsu-senpai a la de batería.

Miraba todas clases de modelos de guitarras, y había dos que llamo mí atención: el uno era una guitarra acústica "King of the Flat-tops" J-200 Standard color café con negro y la otra era una guitarra eléctrica A New Classic of Single Coil Versatility Midtown Standard P-90 color celeste, toda. Hermosas.

—Te pareces a Yui, cuando ella se nos unió a la banda, aquella vez. Se quedo viendo la guitarra Gibson Les Paul Cherry Sunburst Standard como niña chiquita.

Me voltee a ver quién me había hablado y me encontré con los ojos azules de Mugi-senpai. Y me ruborice.

—Yo… Etto… —vamos Azusa, ni que hubieras hecho algo grave.

—¿Cuál te gusto?

—La guitarra acústica…

—Espérame un segundo, Azusa-chan.

Y se fue.

Seguí viendo que más había. ¿Y si le compraba una guitarra a Yui-senpai? Claro, una guitarra a escala, porque ni yo tengo para comprarme una grande. Un suspiro sale de mis labios. Miraba alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo, no miraba. Sólo estaba quemando el tiempo tontamente, pero al menos, estaba distrayendo mi mente. Y fue cuando la vi. Una réplica exacta de las guitarra que Yui tiene: Gitah y la negra que uso en el festival de Rock.

Me acerque a ver cuánto costaba, y me desanime. No tenía tanto para comprarlas. Pero eran hermosas. Pase mi mano sobre ellas, cerré los ojos, y la imagen de Yui tocando su guitarra, cualquiera de las dos, hizo que mi corazón latiera muy fuertemente. Los viejos tiempos se estaban yendo por la puerta principal… y yo los dejaba ir.

—Listo, Azusa-chan —la voz de Mugi-senpai hizo que regresara a la realidad.

—Gomen, Mugi-senpai. ¿Decías? —y al voltearme vi que tenía la guitarra acústica en sus manos.

—Ten. Te la regalo —poso su mirada en las replicas —¿Quieres regalarle eso a Yui-chan?

Asentí embobada. ¡Reacciona Azusa!

—Mugi-senpai. No debió comprar la guitarra. Yo… Etto…

—Tranquila. Sabes que me gusta ayudar a mis amigas —se volteo hacia el dependiente y le dijo —Deme esas dos replicas de guitarra, por favor.

—Como usted diga, Ojou-sama.

—¿Ves? Y no se te ocurra pagarme estas cosas.

Sonreí.

* * *

Nunca me había alterado tanto. Esa llamada de Azu-nyan me puso así. En realidad no me lo esperaba. ¿Ese habrá sido el motivo real de su llamada? Pero ella me dijo que artista de rock era mi favorito, pero cambio de tema a lo de la preparatoria. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Lo correcto, Yui. Dijo mi consciencia. Tenía razón. Yo estaba en la joda más grande, y no pensaba arrastrar a Azusa en ella. Ella no es para ese mundo.

Estaba sentada en mi cama, tocando la guitarra. Mis dedos se dejaban llevar, y yo me hundía en mis pensamientos. Desde aquel fin de semana que quede hablar con Nodoka, no he hecho más que replantear mis acciones. Sé que la banda no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado, que fue un todo que se acumulo y que yo revente, haciendo pagar las consecuencias a las chicas. No quería demostrar mi debilidad.

Quería ser fuerte. Por Azusa, por Ui, por ellas… por mí.

Mire, inconscientemente el calendario. Sólo faltaba tres días.

Y esta pesadilla se acaba.

Mi móvil sonó. Era un mensaje.

"Yui-chan, te escribo porque me gustaría invitarte a comer una pizza el 27 de noviembre. ¿Qué dices? Sólo seremos tú y yo. Quisiera conversar contigo. Sobre música, o tú eliges el tema."

Era Mugi.

No sabía que responderle.

Cuando me di cuenta, mis dedos estaban escribiendo en el móvil.

"Claro. ¿En dónde nos vemos?"

Si ese sería mi último día en la banda, aceptaría pasar con Mugi. Me hubiese gustado que fueran Mio y Ritsu, pero dudo que ellas me perdonen por lo que hice. Y Ui… ni se diga.

"En mi casa. Vente eso de las siete de la noche. Para hacer una pijamada, aunque sea las dos. Será divertido."

Si ella lo decía, lo aceptaba.

"Claro. Entonces, estoy a las siete en tu casa."

Y me hundí en los recuerdos.

* * *

—Acepto —nos dijo Mugi-senpai.

Estábamos en el local de comida donde siempre íbamos después de clases y de practicar en el club. Mire a mis senpais, pero tenía mis dudas. ¿Y si al final se arrepiente y no va? Todo lo que hemos planificado para ese día se iría por la tubería más próxima.

Y no quería eso.

A lo lejos vi que llegaban Ui junto con Jun. Se la veía decaída, y tenía ojeras. No era la misma desde hace tiempo. En parte la entendía, porque no era fácil lidiar con lo que estaba pasando, pero aún me carcomía el alma de pensar que paso entre Yui y sus padres. ¿Por qué los trata así? Pero aseguro, que ni la una ni la otra dirán nada. ¡Ay las hermanas Hirasawa! Tan complicada que son.

—¿Van a venir a la reunión de Yui? —pregunto Mugi-senpai con su amable sonrisa.

—Si…

—No te escucho muy convencida de ellos, Ui —hablo Mio-senpai, observando detenidamente a Ui.

—Mis padres… quieren que vaya justo ese día a Osaka. No sé como supieron que no teníamos clases, y me llamaron ayer para decirme que me venían a recoger.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Por casualidad, tu padre no se llama Ryo Hirasawa? —pregunto Ritsu-senpai con una sonrisa malvada.

—S-s-si, Ritsu-senpai.

El teléfono sonó. Era el de Ui. Y ella contesto. Estaba pálida, y sólo lo que hacía era decir si a todo lo que estaba diciendo del otro lado del teléfono. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Ritsu-senpai cogió el teléfono de Ui, y con una voz suave, pero firme, le hizo saber quiénes eran los Tainaka. Al menos eso entendí. Ella puede ser de todo, pero cuando se trata de nosotros, o de Mio-senpai, ella da la vida.

—¿Qué hiciste, Ritsu? —pregunto Mio-senpai con cierto aire de preocupación.

—Sólo le dije al señor Hirasawa que Ui va a salir con nosotras, y que no estará disponible por el resto de los días. Que si tiene algún inconveniente, que hable directamente con su jefe, o sea, mi padre —dijo con una sonrisa, casi perversa.

Había algo más. Lo intuía. Pero no podría decir que era.

—Gracias, Ritsu-senpai —dijo Ui apenada.

—Es tu hermana. Aunque sea por el lado de tu mamá, sigue siendo tu hermana. Se criaron juntas, y él no tiene porque separarlas. Y tu mamá que es una estúpida por dejarse llevar por lo que dice él y por preferir un estilo de vida que aleja a sus hijas. Eso no debe interferir en su vida.

Y después de eso, un largo silencio.

**26 de noviembre**

Había empezado con el pie derecho… aparentemente. Me levante de la cama, vi el reloj y este marcaba las 7:15 am. Es raro que yo, Yui Hirasawa, se levante temprano. Pero me acostumbre hacer las cosas de manera solitaria. No sé si Ui pasaba en casa o no, pero tampoco podía averiguar aquello. Quería saber cómo estaban las chicas, como estaba ella, mi gatita. Sonreí amargamente. Yo jodi todo esto.

Me di una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans a la cadera, una camisa negra, alrededor de mi cuello me puse una corbata roja, mi color favorito, y un chaleco plomo desabrochado en su totalidad. Y un par de botas. Pareciera que pertenezco a la mafia italiana. En fin, baje a la cocina a prepararme un desayuno. Al final, cuando estuve en Sendai, aprendí lo que es cocina básica, y en una de esas conversaciones con mi hermana, se lo comente. Incluso le mande una foto a su móvil. Que buenos tiempo, ¿no?

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré que ella estaba ahí, preparando el desayuno. Cuando me vio, sonrió de manera triste. Quise ir abrazarla, pero me contuve. No sé si ella lo aceptara, o me golpeara, o simplemente actuara indiferentemente. Sé que no pude ser la mejor hermana, que debí luchar un poco más, pero el miedo y las ganas de ser aceptada en la sociedad, me detuvieron. Al final, perdí todo. Lo mande al infierno. Yo me fui al infierno.

—Onee-chan… —Ui me llamo. Estaba muy pegada a mí, mirándome con sus ojos café claro, muy preocupados.

—Estoy bien… Imouto —y le puse mi mano en su pelo, revolviéndoselo un poco.

—El desayuno está listo. Voy a salir con Jun. Quiero ver si adelantamos algunos deberes y proyectos que tenemos, para que no se nos acumule todo para cuando regresemos a clases.

—Está bien. Yo saldré un rato… tal vez.

Y me senté a desayunar.

No podía decirle mi verdadero motivo.

Ella hizo lo mismo, frente a mí. No quería hablar que al día siguiente sería mi cumpleaños, y parece que capto la idea, porque no dijo nada. Además, ella se va a ir con ellos, como lo hizo el año pasado. Dejándome sola. Y por eso me di ese auto-regalo. Placentero, sádico, y triste. De ese pasado oscuro, sólo lo sabe Kaori. Ella demostró ser una buena amiga, desinteresada, siempre dispuesta a escucharme. Y se lo conté.

Hasta ahora, nadie ha sabido de aquello. Y tampoco es que les interese mi vida sexual a la gente. A la mierda la gente. Yo sólo quería ser yo, quería ser una chica despreocupada, alegre, divertida. La que ayuda sin interés alguno. Pero la vida se encargo de joderme, y yo me encargue de hacerle caso, yéndome al puto infierno. Sonreí con melancolía. Si, yo tengo buenas decisiones, claro.

—Te vez bien, vestida así, Onee-chan.

—Gracias.

—Onee-chan… Etto… —Ui quería decirme algo, pero estaba nerviosa. Le sonreí con ternura y la alenté a que me dijera lo que me tenía que decir —Yo, voy a quedarme en casa de Jun hoy, ¿no te molesta, verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Tú y Jun son pareja?

—Algo así, Onee-chan.

—Bien. Disfruta de tu día. Espero que avances en lo que tienes planeado hacer.

Y recogí los platos. Arremangue las mangas de mi camisa, y me puse a lavar los platos. Con eso le di a entender a Ui que se vaya nomás. Me pareció raro que ella me haya pedido permiso, si durante todo este tiempo, ella no estaba en casa, ¿o si? No importa. Estaba tan concentrada lavando los platos, que empecé a tararear una canción conocida. Era del grupo Aerosmith. Esa canción dice tanto, pero yo soy una cobarde.

A mi criterio fue un desayuno agradable. No era un silencio incomodo el que tuve con mi hermana menor, pero tampoco es que nos pusimos a parlotear peor que cotorras. Al menos, pasamos palabras. Y eso me aliviaba. Aunque no sabía si seguía enojada por lo que le pegue aquella ocasión en el festival de rock.

Mire mi mano izquierda. El tatuaje.

_Estaba caminando por las calles. Miraba que había de nuevo y encontré una tienda de tatuajes. Entre sin pensarlo dos veces. Hable con el dependiente, y me dijo que esperara. Así lo hice. Mientras esperaba, revise algunas revistas de tatuajes. Había modelos interesantes, pero yo tenía en mente uno… el que representaba mi estado de ánimo siempre. Esclava. Si, era una maldita esclava del amor enfermizo que le tenía a Azusa. Y no podía hacer nada._

_El dependiente salió, y detrás de él salió una chica. Me saludo de manera cordial, se presento y me dijo que ella me haría el tatuaje. Acepte. Le di la idea de lo que quería, ella capto el mensaje. Diseñamos el modelo, y cuando me lo enseño, estaba más que encantada. Se puso a trabajar. Gracias a Kami-sama, que yo trabajaba y ganaba un sueldo. Con ese dinero podía costearme algunos gastos, pero la mayoría de las veces, lo guardaba. Tenía que pensar en mi Universidad. _

_Cuando termino, y vi el resultado final, estaba contenta. Era mi primera rebeldía hacia la sociedad. Y hacía mi madre. Ya me importaba un carajo lo que ella dijera. Ella prefirió a ese imbécil de marido que tiene, sólo porque le daba dinero y estatus, y a mí me dejo botada como si fuese una basura. Y encima, poner a mi hermana en mi contra, como si yo hubiese sido lo peor del mundo, cuando no fue así. _

_Pero Ryo Hirasawa, a pesar de haberme dado el apellido, se gano me enemistad. Y algún día me las cobraría todas, y con creces. Salí de la tienda, y fue a otra a buscar un par de guantes. Y fue cuando vi esos guantes blancos. No lo dude, me los compre y me lo puse. Ahora tendría que inventar una buena excusa para que Ui no me revise la mano. No la quiero asustar._

Sin embargo, me vio en el festival de rock con ropa rockera y tocando música heavy. Todo lo que había luchado, por ella, se fue al piso. Y me merecía esa cachetada. No sé ni porque reaccione así, devolviéndosela y diciendo aquellas palabras. No importaba ya. Eso era asunto muerto, y si ella no lo topaba, no lo haría yo.

Subí al cuarto, cogí mis cosas y me fui a trabajar. Como esa semana no tendría clases porque iban a reparar parte de las instalaciones que se quemo, gracias a la explosión del laboratorio de química, hable con mi jefe para que me cambiara el horario de la mañana y así tener la tarde-noche para mí. Para tocar en algún bar y ganarme un dinero extra. Por un momento pensé en HTT. Mis amigas.

Todas teníamos el mismo sueño: Tocar en el Budokan. Y hacernos famosas. Pero dudo que eso pase algún día, yo ya había dado el primer paso para la renuncia. Aunque nunca lo hice oficial, y desde entonces he estado con la idea de juntar a la banda, tocar y al final comentarles mi decisión. Será dolorosa, lo sé. Son mis amigas, ellas me ayudaron mucho. Mi vida cambio cuando entre al club, pero, ya las cosas estaban hechas y era mejor dividirnos, yéndonos cada quien por su lado.

Cogí mi móvil, la billetera y las llaves. Camine en dirección a la cafetería. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en las palabras de Nodoka. No pude negarle nada, con ella es imposible, porque me conoce desde la infancia, sabe mis pensamientos, mis reacciones, mi vida. Tenía razón al decir que yo era una maldita cobarde, pero prefería eso, huir, a que seguir torturándome con algo que sé que no va para adelante ni para atrás. Que ya las decisiones están tomadas, y son inamovibles.

Aprendí que los sueños, la mayoría de las veces, son inalcanzables.

—Bienvenida, Yui-chan —me dijo la señora que me acogió en el lugar. Era simpática y era también la esposa del dueño. Ambos tenían una linda personalidad. Eran buena gente.

—Buenos días, señora Fujimoto.

—Te ves bien así, Yui-chan. Eres muy linda, ¿sabes?

—Gracias. Voy a cambiarme de ropa.

—No. Quédate así por hoy —me regalo una sonrisa cálida.

Me puse a trabajar atendiendo las mesas. Esa semana sólo trabajaría hasta las tres de la tarde, y nunca supe porqué motivo. Me daba igual. El día estaba pasando muy lento, pero no me desanimaba, porque mi mente estaba distraída pensando en los recuerdos que tenía. Y en lo tonta que fui al confiar en la gente. Mi banda se estaba cayendo en pedazos, porque yo lo decidí así. Hasta donde supe, por rumores, la banda dejó de tocar el día que yo ya no regrese.

Baka Yui.

Gracias consciencia, yo también te amo.

Camine hasta la mesa que quedaba cerca de la puerta principal, y estaba cerca de la ventana.

—Yui-chan… —desperté cuando alguien me llamo así. Busque con la mirada, y las vi a ellas. La vi a ella. Estaban sorprendidas.

—Buenos días… —trate sonar de lo más formal, pero no me salió.

—¿Qué haces acá?

—Trabajo aquí…

—Yui-chan —el dueño me llamo. Venía caminando en dirección a donde estaba yo.

—¿Las conoces? —pregunto con interés. Agache la mirada, y asentí.

—Ella es nuestra guitarrista principal y vocalista, señor —Mio fue quien hablo. Y yo las mire asombrada. Para ellas, yo seguía estando dentro de la banda.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu pertenecías al grupo Houkago Tea Time?

Me encogí de hombros a modo de disculpa.

Él siempre me hablaba de la banda y de las canciones que le gustan. Su sobrina es una fiel admiradora de nosotras. Suspire. Me acordé de Kaori y de las BlackGuns.

—De seguro has de querer pasar un rato con ellas… —me dijo en tono paternal —. Además, tu eres muy trabajadora y siempre estás aquí. Anda, ve a divertirte con ellas. Hoy y mañana tienes libre.

Y se fue.

Bien. Ahora ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

* * *

Mugi-senpai nos invito a un desayuno. Íbamos a pasar el día juntas, y de paso, si podíamos, daríamos los últimos detalles de la fiesta sorpresa de Yui. Ritsu-senpai conversaba alegremente sobre su nueva adquisición. Ui y Jun estarían en la casa de esta última avanzando con algunos deberes. Aparte que Ui, empezó a tocar guitarra, y practicaría con su novia. Una sonrisa melancólica se asomo por mi rostro. Sentí que alguien me apretó la mano con cariño. Era Mio-senpai.

Siempre me sentí protegida cuando estaba con Mio-Senpai. Ella era como una hermana mayor para mi, y siempre estaba guiándome y aconsejándome. Además, siempre me decía que no me sofocara tanto con el asunto de las prácticas. Pero todo eso quedó atrás, y era hora de empezar ver un nuevo día. Aunque una parte de mi, quería seguir donde estaba, pidiendo para que Yui regresara.

—Yui-chan… —escuche que alguien llamo a Yui. Levante el rostro, y al vi a ella. Se me corto la respiración cuando la vi. Se la veía bien vestida así.

—Buenos días… —sé que quiso sonar formal, pero no le salió.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó Mugi-senpai. El resto perdió la capacidad del habla.

—Trabajo aquí…

Un señor, de no más de sesenta años se nos acerco. La miraba de manera paternal a Yui. Hablaron un poco, pero yo no entendí nada por estar viéndola emboba. ¡Maldición! Yui me altera los sentidos, aunque sólo sea con la ropa que lleva puesta, o flequillo que cae graciosamente sobre frente y ojos.

—¿Te gusta Yui-chan, verdad? —me pregunto en voz baja Mugi-senpai.

Baje la mirada, y asentí.

—Me dieron libre hoy y mañana. ¿Quieren hacer algo? —Yui hablaba con educación y formalismo.

—Vamos al cine. Hace tiempo que no vamos juntas.

Yui se sentó a mi lado, a mi me falto la respiración y tomamos el desayuno que le habían pedido a otra camarera. Estábamos en silencio, y yo agradecía internamente que así siguiéramos, no sabría qué decir, ni mucho menos sabía si podía tener una conversación sensata. Yui provocaba sensaciones y sentimiento que antes eran desconocidos para mí, porque yo me había acostumbrado a estar sola, a ser responsable y velar por mí misma. Pero ella era otro cantar.

Y me enamore.

Me mordí el labio inferior, pensando en tonterías. Tal vez ese era mi oportunidad para hablar con ella, pero lo dudaba. De seguro iríamos al cine, y después, cada quien por su lado. Mi otra oportunidad sería mañana, en el día de su cumpleaños, pero sé que tampoco se dará. Quería golpearme la cabeza por ser tan cobarde. Y darme un golpe aún mucho más fuerte, por ser débil y no enfrentarme a las cosas. A no luchar por el amor que le tengo.

Cuando me di cuenta, todas nos habíamos levantado. Salimos del lugar. Yui estaba a mi lado, aunque tenía la mirada perdida, como siempre. Mugi-senpai iba delante de nosotras y Ritsu-senpai estaba cogida de la mano con Mio-senpai detrás de nosotras. Iba sumida en mis pensamientos. Los deberes ya los tenía hecho. Había practicado con la guitarra acústica que Mugi-senpai me regalo muy gentilmente.

Y había pensando en ella.

Llegamos al cine. Yui se metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se adelanto para ver que había en cartelera. Quise ir tras ella, pero mis piernas se negaron. Mire a mi alrededor, y mis senpais estaban juntas conversando en voz baja. ¿No estarán planificando la fiesta sorpresa delante de Yui, verdad? No quise pensar si ella se enteraba del plan de Mugi-senpai.

—No hay mucha variedad de películas… —dijo con aire despreocupado —. Pero están dando una película buena: James Bond 007 Skyfall.

—Suena interesante, ¿verdad minna? —pregunto muy gentilmente Mugi-senpai. Estoy empezando a creer que ella se convirtió en nuestra líder.

—A mi me gustaría verla, pero no sé si Mio quiera.

—Es una película de acción, Ritsu, ¿Por qué no la quería ver?

Ritsu senpai se encogió de hombros, luego dijo —Porque tú eres la romántica del grupo, y bueno, te gusta esa clase de películas. No las de acción o terror.

—Pues… las de terror y suspenso me asustan. Pero las de acción, comedia y romance, las puedo ver tranquilamente.

—Bien. Veremos James Bond 007 Skyfall. Ya regreso —¿es mi imaginación o Yui anda acelerada?

Estábamos esperando a que la función empiece. Yo estaba sentada al lado de Yui, en la fila de en medio. Atrás estaban Mugi-senpai, Ritsu-senpai y Mio-senpai. Estoy empezando a creer que lo hicieron de adrede. No importa. Si sólo pudiera tener un poco más de tiempo, pero creo que no tengo tanta suerte. Alguien allá arriba debe odiarme… o amarme a su manera. Y no me gusta esa manera, cabe decir.

La película empezó. Estaba absorta viendo las imágenes, que en un momento dado, sin darme cuenta, puse mi cabeza en el hombro de Yui. Me cogió la mano con ternura, ¿qué estará pensando? Cuanto daría yo por saber que pensaba ella. Pero dudaba mucho que ella se abriera tan fácilmente. Quito el antebrazo que nos separaba, y me abrazo por los hombros. Mi mano izquierda, por inercia, se puso encima de su abdomen. Estaba duro. ¿Hará ejercicio?

Empecé acariciarla. Esa era mi oportunidad. Y no la desaprovecharía. Al menos me llevaría un grato recuerdo de ese momento, solas las dos, sin decirnos ni una sola palabra. Levante mi rostro, y la bese sutilmente en los labios. Apenas, y los roce. Me levante repentinamente, y con la excusa de que iba a los sanitarios, salí de la sala. ¿Qué hiciste, Azusa Nakano?

Llegue rápido a los sanitarios. Tenía la mano apoyada sobre el mesón donde estaban los lavamanos. Dios, sólo a mí se me ocurre hacer semejante espectáculo. De seguro Yui va a querer matarme, pero me fue imposible no hacerlo. Ella está apetecible, y mis hormonas no juegan a favor mío, cabe decir. La quería a ella. La quería adentro de mi, y que mi cuerpo temblara de placer ante las acaricias de ella.

Estaba segura que ella tenía más experiencia que yo.

* * *

No sé qué ocurrió para que Azusa saliera corriendo a los sanitarios después de la acción que tomo. Quería ser adivina o síquica para saber que pensaba. Ella volvió a despertar al monstruo que lo había dormido por un buen tiempo. Despertó en mí, el deseo por ella, de tenerla bajo mi cuerpo, temblando de placer, mientras gemía mi nombre una y otra vez. No aguante más el suplicio, me levante y salí tras ella.

Llegue a los sanitarios. Ella estaba apoyada en la pared. Se la veía bien con esa ropa. Una minifalda negra, con una blusa de tiritas azul marino con un estampado musical, y sandalias. Si, estaba muy comestible, Azusa Nakano. Me acerque de manera lenta. Pude observar que tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era irregular, ¿había sido yo, o se estaba imaginando a otra persona?

¡Al carajo!

Puse las manos contra la pared, al lado de su cintura y pegue mi frente contra la suya. Abrió los ojos, y nos fundimos en la mirada de la otra. Gruñí. Ya no aguantaba más. La haría mía, ahí mismo, y me importaba un carajo el resto. Puso sus manos finas alrededor de mi cuello. Sus dedos finos y delicados fueron a parar a mi nuca. Empezó a jugar con mi cabello castaño. Sus labios estaban rosados, y se veían muy sexy. Sin pensarlo más, acerque mi rostro, roce mis labios con los de ella, y luego nos fundimos en un beso. Que se volvió apasionado.

Me mordió el labio inferior con ternura, aproveche para meterle la lengua en su boca y explorar más de ella. Azusa me correspondió. Mi corazón salto de alegría. Si sería la última vez que la vería, pues aprovecharía al máximo lo que estaba sucediendo. No estaba en mis planes salir con ellas, ni tampoco el haberme encontrado en el restaurante al grupo. Pero si habían decidido darme esa pequeña oportunidad, ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?

Un gemido ahogado salió de su boca. Seguía teniéndola prisionera. Cuando nos falto aire, me aleje lo suficiente de ella para verla mejor. No había rastro de enojo en su mirada, más bien era una súplica silenciosa, que yo entendí perfectamente. Sé que no estaba pensando en mis cinco sentido, pero…

—Vamos a tu casa, _Yui-senpai_ —susurro Azusa de manera sexy.

Y no le iba a negar su petición. Le cogí de la mano, y salimos de los sanitarios. Gracias a Kami-sama, no entro nadie más, sino, hubiese sido una vergüenza para Azusa que alguien nos encontrara en la posición que estábamos. De un momento a otro aflojo el agarre de mi mano y la mire con cierta duda.

—Tengo que enviar un mensaje a las senpais. No quiero que se preocupen de que ya no esté con ellas.

Vi como tecleo rápidamente en su móvil. Una vez que termino, empezamos a caminar. Íbamos en silencio. Varias preguntas estaban en mi mente, pero no quería pensar en nada, ni siquiera quería buscar respuesta a lo que estaba viviendo. Una parte de mi, quería que Azusa se quedara conmigo, que luchara por ella; pero la otra parte, quería alejarla. Yo estaba muy jodida como para arrastrarla hacia un mundo que no le pertenecía. Ella era un ángel…

Nunca lo vi de esa manera.

Llegamos a casa, abrí la puerta, ella entro primero. Yo cerré la puerta, me acerque a ella, la agarre de la cintura, y la bese. Un gruñido salió de mis labios cuando sentí que Azusa me metió la lengua después de haberme mordido el labio inferior. Sus dedos jugaban con cabello. Me estaba excitando, y si seguíamos así, terminaríamos haciendo algo que después nos podríamos arrepentir. Pero se sentía tan bien tenerla en mis brazos, besar esos labios con sabor a fresa.

Detuve el beso, jadeando. Ella también jadeaba.

Me miro a los ojos. Ardían de deseo, y su mirada era penetrante, decidida.

—Hazme tuya, _Yui_

Y mi cerebro se apago ante esas palabras sensuales de Azusa. La volví a besar, esta vez con más posesión, más salvajismo. Me la lleve al cuarto, pero en el camino, nos íbamos quitando la ropa. Estaba deseándola. Ella me deseaba. No quería pensar en el mañana, sólo iba a disfrutar del momento, de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestras acaricias, nuestros besos. Deje de besarle los labios, y dirigí mis labios hacia su cuello, ella puso la cabeza hacia atrás para darme más espacio. Le lamí, le mordí, le bese.

Esta gatita sería mía esta noche.

**27 de noviembre**

_NO, Thank you! I don't need memories_

El sonido que provenía de no sé donde, provocaba que me irritara un poco porque estaba provocando que me despertara, y yo quería seguir durmiendo. Saque mi mano derecha de la cobija y la puse encima del velador. Lo primero que toque fue algo redondo… y yo no tengo objetos redondos en mi velador. Abrí un ojo, somnolienta todavía, y vi que no era mi cuarto. Me desperté abruptamente.

_Because I'm strongly, deeply in love with the now_

Volvió a sonar. Mire detenidamente todo. Sentí el roce de las sabanas sobre mi cuerpo. Agache la mirada, y estaba desnuda. Cerré los ojos, y las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente. Me había acostado con Yui, que por cierto, no sé donde está. Abrí de nuevo mis ojos, trate de tranquilizarme, y de no pensar lo peor de la situación. Tenía que enfrentarme a ella, tarde o temprano.

_Being flooded with memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

Oí un gemido de frustración, y sentí un movimiento. Mire hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba ella, con la cobija alrededor de su cintura dejando al descubierto su espalda, que por cierto, esta aruñada. Cortesía de mi parte. No sabía que podía ser tan _salvaje_ en la cama. Novedad. Busque con desesperación el sonido de donde estaba proviniendo. Necesitaba apagar antes de que Yui se despertara.

_And yet... I wanna refrain from it_

Y lo encontré. Cogí el móvil sin percatarme quien llamaba.

—Diga.

—¡Azusa-chan! —Era la voz alegre de Mugi-senpai —Te estuve llamando a tu móvil pero no contestabas, así que decidí intentar encontrarme contigo llamando al móvil de Yui-chan. Y no me equivoque.

Me ruborice. ¿Qué le diría ahora? Mugi-senpai, anoche tuve sexo salvaje con Yui-senpai, y ella decidió apartarme de su vida como si fuese un objeto. Gracias, consciencia, tú si que sabes dar ánimos a una persona. Mire de nuevo, y seguía en la cama, tenía que salir de ahí, si quería conversar o pasar palabras con Mugi-senpai. Ni apenas pise suelo, corrí silenciosamente al baño y me encerré.

—Lamento haberles preocupado.

—Tranquila. Sabíamos que estabas con Yui-chan. ¿Recuerdas que me mandaste un mensaje?

Si, lo recordaba.

—Ritsu-senpai y Mio-senpai, ¿Están preocupadas?

—No. Sabemos que estas bien, Azusa-chan. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste hablar con Yui-chan?

Si. No. En realidad fueron nuestros cuerpos lo que hablaron pero todavía no llegan a una conclusión, Mugi-senpai. Mi cara ardió de lo roja que me puse. Eso no iba a decirlo, no sé porque lo pensé. Cierto, mi consciencia es la que me está dando consejos de cómo debo decirles a las senpais de lo de anoche.

—Azusa-chan, ¿crees que puedas estar con Yui-chan todo el día?

—Claro. Eso espero.

—¡Ánimos! Ella querrá hablar después de lo que paso, Azusa-chan.

¡¿Cómo demonios se entero?!

Una risita cómplice sonó al otro lado del móvil.

—Tráela pasada de las siete de la noche. Invéntate una excusa buena para que la acompañes hasta mi casa. Nos vemos hasta entonces.

Y cerró la llamada. Yo seguía con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

* * *

Escuche con claridad el sonido de mi móvil. Sentí, también, como mi compañera se movía por alcanzarlo. Yo ya estaba despierta, pero no me atrevía a girarme y quedar boca arriba. No podía verle la cara después de lo que paso. De todas las cosas estúpidas que pude hacer, acostarme con Azusa, fue lo peor… o lo mejor. Depende como se lo mire. Pero yo no quería hundirla en mi mundo, en mi infierno.

Cuando sentí que salió de la cama con el móvil, me gire y me senté dejando mi espalda apoyada contra la cabecera de mi cama. Tenía la mirada perdida. No negare que fue hermoso lo que hicimos. Ella se entregó a mí, yo me entregue a ella, pero siento que las cosas no están yendo por el rumbo que yo quería. Tenía que hablar con Azusa, decirle que fue hermoso, pero que lo nuestro no se puede dar. No quería llevarla al infierno. Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre mis manos, tratando de conseguir las palabras para no herir a Azusa. Pero no encontraba ninguna. Mi corazón latía pausadamente, y si pensaba en ella, cambiaba de ritmo. Ella es mi todo, pero dudo que me acepte después de tanta idiotez que he hecho. Porque soy estúpida, e hice cosas sin medir las consecuencias. Porque fui yo quien no las llamo cuando me dejaron botada, porque fui yo, quien decidió alejarse del resto.

Vi que salió del baño. ¿Qué hacía Azusa con mi móvil? Me miro con ternura, dejó el móvil sobre el velador, se subió a la cama y se arrastro como si fuese toda una gata a punto de atacar a su presa. O sea, yo. Se sentó a horcajadas, y coloco sus manos sobre mi rostro. Apego su frente con la mía. Coloque mis manos sobre sus muslos, por inercia empecé a acariciarlos. Un mañanero. Suena interesante.

Sus labios rozaban los míos. Yo quería más, mucho más. Sin esperar tiempo de respuesta, puse a Azusa debajo de mi cuerpo, ella pego un gemido de sorpresa, pero sus ojos demostraba que estaba esperando esa acción. Y yo la complacería. Porque ella es mía. Se movió debajo de mí, y eso me excitaba más de lo que ya estaba. Al carajo lo que tenía planeado decirle, ese día lo iba a disfrutar de la mejor manera, era mi cumpleaños, después de todo.

* * *

Wow.

Ese mañanero estuvo muy candente. No negaré que me gustara mucho, y que conociera más cosas de Yui. Yo también fui participe de que ella perdiera la cabeza como lo hizo, y yo descubrí el porqué ella siempre me llamaba _gatita_. Era toda una fiera en la cama, y me sonroje. Creo que me va a dar una combustión de tanto ponerme roja de la vergüenza. Aunque no debería. Y ahora estaba aquí, en la cocina preparando el desayuno para Yui y mí. Debería darles las gracias a Ui por tener todo bien ordenado, aunque Yui demostró ser también ordenada.

Ha cambiado mucho.

Sentí que alguien me observaba. Gire mi cabeza y la vi ahí, parada en la entrada de la cocina vestida con un jean negro, moldeando sus piernas, una camisa blanca, chaleco negro y la corbata roja alrededor del cuello. Se me seco la boca, como ayer. Tenía el pelo suelto y mojado. Me ruborice ante la idea de haberme bañado junto a ella. Le sonreí con ternura, le indique que se sentara que ya le servía el desayuno.

El desayuno constaba de tostada, mermelada, jugo, chocolate y huevo revuelto con tocino. Como mis padres siempre andan viajando por las presentaciones del club de jazz, y por trabajo, tuve que aprender a cocinar para alimentarme sanamente. Además que sale muy caro estar comiendo afuera, y yo, a pesar de tener lujos y comodidades, no quería botar la plata tontamente. Entiéndase, pedir a mis padres para comprar comida chatarra afuera.

Ellos me dan una mesada, y yo tengo que ver como alcanza, pero como llevan más de cuatro meses afuera, no tenía a quien pedirle para suplir mis gastos. Y no quería molestar a mis senpais con mis cosas. Comida si tenía, porque mi papá mandaba el dinero para que haga las compras, pero era lo justo, y a duras penas si tenía vuelto. Moví la cabeza de manera negativa. No quiero pensar en ello.

Me acerque a Yui y le cogí la corbata. Estaba jugando con ella. Tenía miedo, pero tenía que enfrentarme de una vez por todas.

—No —gruño. Sonreí.

—¿No quieres que te haga nudo de corbata, _Yui? _—si. Volvería a jugar al juego sensual y exótico con ella.

—No. No me gusta. Siento que me ahorcan, _Azusa_ —su mirada era penetrante. Sus ojos ardían. Me acerque a ella, hasta rozar mis labios con los de ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _Yui-senpai_ —y me retire hacia la cocina.

Yo había sido su regalo. Su primer regalo de cumpleaños.

Serví la comida, y nos sentamos a comer. El silencio no era incomodo, además que me ayudaba a poner en orden mis ideas. Cierto, Mugi-senpai dijo que me estuvo llamando a mi móvil, iré a revisar si no habré recibido alguna llamada de mis padres. Me siento irresponsable, por primera vez en mi vida. Yui me miro con ojos de preocupación, le sonreí tranquilizándola. Fui a ver donde había dejado mis cosas, y lo encontré.

Tenía llamada perdidas de mis senpai. Ninguna de mis padres. Me puse triste. No volverán en estos días, eso creía. Regrese al comedor, vi que Yui había tocado su desayuno.

—¿Por qué cogiste mi móvil, Azusa? —esa pregunta la veía venir.

—Porque Mugi-senpai quería contactarse conmigo…

—¿No pudo llamarte a tu móvil?

—De hecho, si lo hizo, pero nunca respondí. Así que intento llamando al tuyo. Y como yo le puse el mismo tono de ringtone a mi móvil, pensé que era el mío.

—¿Le pusiste el No, Thank you como ringtone a tu móvil? —estaba sorprendida.

—Es tu tono, ¿No? Si le ponía al mío el mismo, siempre te tendría presente. Aunque siempre lo hago, Yui.

Si. Lo dije. Sus ojos denotaban sorpresa. Agache la cabeza, queriendo ocultar mi sonrojo y mis ganas de llorar. Ella levanto mi cabeza poniendo sus dedos sobre mi mentón. Nos miramos un buen rato. Sonreí tristemente. Se acerco a mí, y me beso con ternura los labios. Le devolví el beso.

—Ya no me dices Yui-senpai.

—No. Ya no lo hago —hice una pausa. La mire a los ojos y declaré —Porque te amo.

Se levanto y me abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo.

Ella se quedo lavando los platos, yo me fui a dar una ducha. Le dije que teníamos que pasar por mi casa, para cambiarme de ropa, y luego podríamos pasar el día donde ella quisiera. Si fuese mi cumpleaños, yo pasaría en la cama desnuda abrazada a ella. Sé que quería hablar conmigo, y la escucharía. Necesitaba saber sus razones.

* * *

Hasta el momento, he disfrutado de mi día, no me puedo quejar. Por ser hoy, olvidé todo. Mis problemas, mi dolor, mi angustia. Acompañe a Azusa hasta su casa para que se cambie de ropa. Quedamos de acuerdo en salir a pasear por ahí, y conversar. Sé que me esperaba un sermón estilo Nodoka Manabe, pero quería dejar en claro muchas cosas. Y pensándolo bien, yo tuve la culpa del viaje del campamento.

Mientras espere a que Azusa se cambiara de ropa, yo me quede observando su hogar. Era cálido, se notaba eso en el ambiente. Mi mirada se puso nostálgica al recordar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que mi hogar era una mierda completa y que estaba sola. Vi que tenía varios discos de música Jazz. Aún recuerdo cuando ella se nos unió a la banda. Dijo que sus padres eran músicos de Jazz, y ella creció aprendiendo y escuchando ese género.

No estaba mal la casa. No eran ricos como Mugi, pero si tenían sus comodidades. Sonreí con tristeza. Yo tuve que ponerme a trabajar hace como dos años, y tuve que hacerlos a escondidas de todo el mundo. No sé como rendí con tanta cosa, bueno, en mi casa, no me necesitaban mucho, porque yo no era parte de la familia. O mejor dicho, parte de él. Cuando Azusa me dijo para irnos, me quede como idiota viéndola. Estaba hermosa con ese short, camiseta de tiras y sandalias.

Salimos al parque, y conversamos. Una cosa y otra topamos el tema que yo no quería hablar. Pero era momento que ella supiera la verdad. Que yo trabajaba desde hace dos años, que mi "padre" no era en realidad mi padre, sino mi padrastro, pero que no me quería porque yo era una deshonra para él y su familia. Mamá acepto todo lo que él decía, y él porque yo siempre estaba sola, perdida en mis pensamientos, a pesar de tener a Ui a mi lado.

Aquellos señores me acogieron con naturalidad, y me dejaron trabajar como lavadora de platos por cuatro horas, después de que dejaba al club. Por eso es que Ui se ponía triste cuando no llegaba a casa. Me enseñaron cocina básica y cuando estuve en Sendai, aprendí más y perfeccione otras. A Ui le había mentido diciendo que allá aprendí a cocinar lo básico. No quería herirla.

Le conté también cuando me uní a BlackGuns, y de mi deseo de dejar a HTT. Sentía que yo estaba demás, que ya no era parte del grupo, y que, en cierto modo, yo siempre hacia que la banda retrocediera en vez de que avanzara. Le dije de lo de mi auto-regalo, y de cómo me sentí cuando nadie me felicito. De cómo pase ese día sola, y que comí en una restaurante de comida rápida.

Lloré amargamente.

Deje salir todo. Mi dolor, mis frustraciones. Azusa me escuchaba atenta a cada relato que le contaba, me miraba con ternura, y preocupación. Me acariciaba la mano izquierda, donde tenía mi tatuaje. Un momento dado, nos quedamos en silencio. No quería romper el momento, pero tenía que pedirle que me dijera que decisión había tomado. Si seguía conmigo o me dejaba. Sin embargo, una exclamación nos hizo saltar de donde estábamos.

Y se había caído mi regalo para ella.

Eran los padres de Azusa. Creo que no sabían que su hija era lesbiana. El señor Nakano que recogió la fun que contenía el regalo para Azusa, lo miro y se sorprendió al ver el contenido. Azusa también. Me encogí de hombros. _Ella creció escuchando música Jazz, y sus padres son músico de ese género, me pareció correcto regalarle un disco de algún grupo de Jazz. _Dije, con seguridad, mirando a los padres de Azusa.

—¿Tu eres Hirasawa Yui, verdad? —me pregunto la señora Nakano.

Asentí con la cabeza. Nos invito a comer a su casa, y nos dirigimos hacia allá. El señor Nakano, Azusa y yo estábamos en la sala, mientras la señora Nakano cocinaba. Azusa se levanto de un momento a otro, yéndose a la cocina y quede a solas con el padre de ella. Moría de los nervios, pero tenía que enfrentarme a la realidad. Pero pasará lo que pasará, lucharía por el amor de Azusa. No las dejaría ir, no de nuevo.

—Debería tener esta conversación con un chico, pero veo que mi hija ya eligió con quien estar.

—Lo lamento…

—No. El amor es así, y bueno, sería peor si nosotros nos opusiéramos a los deseos de nuestra única hija. Ella sabe a quién elegir. Sólo te pido que la cuides mucho, Hirasawa. No la quiero ver sufrir, peor llorar, ¿entendido?

—Si, señor.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, ahora sé a quién le saco esas habilidades culinarias Azusa.

Y ahora estábamos aquí, paradas frente a la gran puerta negra de la mansión Kotobuki. Toque el timbre y enseguida la voz de un hombre apareció en el intercomunicador preguntado quienes queríamos ver Mugi. Dije mi nombre, las puertas se abrieron y entramos. El camino no era tan largo, pero si fastidioso. Como desearía tener carro, manejar y llegar rápido hacia la otra puerta. Azusa me dijo que me acompañaba porque tenía que venir a retirar unas cosas que Mugi le tenía.

Cuando llegamos, todo estaba oscuro. Mire a Azusa, pero no me dijo nada. Parece que ella tampoco sabía mucho, excepto que fuera pasada de las siete de la noche a retirar sus cosas. El mayordomo nos guio hasta la sala, y nos pidió que esperáramos un momento, cosa que lo hicimos. De verdad que Mugi tiene mucho dinero. Pero aún así, ella es cálida y buena persona. Es como si el dinero no le afectara.

El mayordomo apareció y nos dijo que nos dirijamos hasta el salón de música. Azusa y yo, con los dedos entrelazados, caminamos hacia el salón. No sé porque mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, ni cuando hice el amor con Azusa me puse así. Al llegar hasta la puerta, que era de madera y tenía un pequeño letrero que decía: Música. Toque la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Así que decidí entrar, que me perdonara Mugi.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yui! —gritaron todas cuando abrí la puerta.

Estaba en shock.

Mis amigas estaban ahí. Dándome una fiesta de cumpleaños. De verdad quería llorar.

—Onee-chan… —Ui me abrazo muy fuerte. Ni espero a que entrara por completo a la habitación.

Nos quedamos abrazadas un buen rato. Ui era mi hermana a pesar de todo, y la quería mucho. No la dejaría sola de nuevo, esa era mi promesa. Luego vinieron Mio, Ritsu, las chicas de BlackGuns, Sawa-chan, Norimi-san, Jun y al final, Mugi. Ella me abrazo con calidez, y tranquilidad.

—Siempre serás una de nosotras, Yui-chan —me susurro al oído —Sé que te lastimamos el año pasado, discúlpanos. No volverá a suceder.

Sólo la abrace más hacia mí, para decirle —Gracias, Mugi.

Había tomado la decisión correcta.

Seguir con HTT por mucho tiempo más.

Hubo de todo, risas, bromas, comida, dulces, mi petición para que Azusa fuera mi novia formal, su aceptación; no podía pedir más. Cuando llego la hora, Ritsu y Akane decidieron hacer una batalla de batería. La canción que escogieron fue Some kind of monster de Metallica. Qué bien lo hacían las dos, a su manera, pero lo hacían. De hecho, yo siempre me acople tanto con Ritsu como con Akane al momento de tocar cualquier canción, ambas son un poco aceleradas. Y una idea se me cruzo por la cabeza.

—Norimi-san. La reto hacer una batalla de guitarras, ¿qué dice? —la rete. La mayoría estaba sorprendida.

—Acepto.

Y enseguida nos pusimos a tocar No, Thank You, pero me salió un poco a lo rock, pero no quedaba mal. Y Norimi-san era muy buena, me daba batalla. Al final, pareció más dueto que batalla de guitarra. Nos reímos. Estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás mi pasado, a dejar que las heridas se cierren, perdonar a los que me hicieron daño; a continuar con mi vida, con mi futuro. Si, estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por esas personas que me quieren, y han estado conmigo siempre. Sobre todo, Azusa. Mi gatita.

Deje la guitarra en la base, salí un momento del salón. Quería pensar en lo que paso. También, tranquilizarme un poco por la sorpresa que me lleve: Nodoka estaba saliendo con Megumi Sokabe, la que fue presidenta del club de fans de Mio. Mira tú, las sorpresas de la vida. Ambas me felicitaron también.

—Yui… —me voltee a ver quién me llamaba.

—¿Pasa algo Azusa?

Mi novia me puso sus manos alrededor del cuello, y luego bajo la mano derecha para coger mi corbata y jugar un rato con ella. Yo le puse las manos alrededor de su cintura, la bese con ternura. Cuando terminamos, me sonrió juguetona.

—Estoy empezando a cogerle cariño a tu corbata.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Feliz cumpleaños Yui!

Así es chicos. He vuelto por estos lares después de mese de no haberme aparecido, creo que desde que rompi con mi ex-novio. En fin, cosa del pasado.

Musa decidió regresar y a tiempo, porque escribió esta historia por el cumpleaños de nuestra querida guitarrista y vocalista del grupo HTT. Y de paso, para darles buenas noticias: Desde ahora va a ver actualizaciones de mis fics. De Sakura Card Captor, tendrán que esperar un poco más porque mi laptop se daño, y toda esa información estaba ahí, pero no se preocupen, sólo es bateria y cargador; es recuperable la información.

Un fic un tanto diferente, ¿no? Y fuerte, además. Disfrute escribiendolo, pensé en darle un tragico final, pero me arrepenti a último momento, y le di este final que estan leyendo. Decidí hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Yui y de Azusa, porque es obvio, son las involuvcradas.

Tengo pensando en hacer una segunda parte que sería como epilogo pero no sé, es decisión de ustedes si quieren o no. Eso esta abierto.

Espero que les guste mucho, esperare por sus **REVIEWS**, para que me digan si les gusto o no el fic, y si desean una especie de epilogo.

Eso es todo, nos vemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
